User blog:Zack1223344556666/Pokemon's Darkest Secrets
Hello Everybody I am here to inform you about some breaking news that just came up to me about Pokemon. Now, when kids think about Pokemon they think happy,nice and playful like Pikachu here. But.... What happens when you discover evil secrets behind some Pokemon? will you still like Pokemon? Will you still play it? Well, Here's some secrets you should know about Pokemon. '1.Drowzee' Something creepy about Drowzee is some of the stuff said in it's Pokedex like: "It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier."( Pokemon Silver) Eats Dreams, That's not creepy, right? But... "It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier." That's creepy to me. "If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it’s a sure sign that one of these POKéMON is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils." That is creepy^ Why would they make that Pokedex entry if kids can get easily scared by that? '2.Yamask' Here is some info about Yamask:'Yamask is a Ghost type Pokémon introduced in Generation 5. It is known as the Spirit Pokémon. "Spirit Pokemon"?!?!?!?! That's not too creepy but wait until you hear this:v "These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life." Spirits of people that AROSE FROM GRAVES?!??!?!? (Pokemon White). IF A KID SAW THIS ENTRY THEY WOULD BE TERRIFIED! EVEN DEVESTATED! It's appearance looks creepy as well: . Not too creepy though. Another creepy entry is:"Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry."(Pokemon Black). So, these entries prove that Yamask is a deceased human which is a spirit which is now a Pokemon. Kid-Friendly stuff right? '3.Cofagrigus As you already know, Cofagrigus is the Evolved form of Yamask. So, the "Coffin Pokemon". A coffin is where they put corpses right? This is evidence that Cofagrigus is a corpse which became a Pokemon, Similar to Yamask. A creepy Pokedex Entry for Cofagrigus is:"It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies."(Pokemon Black) It turns people into mummies huh? Mummification is very creepy and if a little kid searched it up on the internet... DED, they would be terrified. '4.Phantump' Phantump is based of a tree or something like that, right? That's what it may seem like, but looks are deceiving. In the world of Pokemon, kids who get lost in the forest and die there turn into these ghostly stumps. Sooo, if you capture one you're capturing the soul of not just a human being, but a human child. Now That's terrifying. Captruing a soul... That's cool isn't it? In Phantump's Pokedex Entry it says:"These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests."(Pokemon X). It also says:"These Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died in the forest. Their cries sound like eerie screams."(Pokemon Sun). Children lost in the forest that had died, turned into spirits and then into this creepy Pokemon. 5.Drifloon On Drifloons Pokedex Entries it says: "A Pokémon formed by the spirits of people and Pokémon."(Pokemon Diamond). "It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away."(Pokemon Pearl). "It is whispered that any child who mistakes DRIFLOON for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing."(Pokemon SoulSilver). Now, think with me for a sec. Drifloon Looks like a ballon right? It dosen't look much like a Drifloon, but remember:The person mistaking Drifloon for a balloon is a child,they aren't old enough to realize it's not a damn ballon! '6.Hypno' Hypno is a type Pokemon. It has very strong hypnosis and psychic powers. Kids may not be afraid of that, but one thing the kids are most likely afraid of is... In the beggining of the anime season 1 episode 30ish, a Hypno hypnotised a bunch of kids and made them act like other Pokemon, like you saw with misty acting like a Seel. and it's Pokedex entries? Even Worse. "Avoid eye contact if you come across one. It will try to put you to sleep by using its pendulum."(Pokemon Yellow). " There's way more creepy stuff in Hypno's Pokedex Entries but i've listed enough for you to get the idea of what i mean by 'Evil'. '7.Cubone' This one isn't very creepy but it's weird... If you've watched the Pokemon Anime before, you probably know that Cubone wears it's deceased mother's skull. Imagine your mother dying, I hope that happens a long time from now for all of you, And you have to get her skull off of her head and place it on yours. That just makes you feel even more sad.. I Love you mom! '8.Parasect' In the Pokemon Anime, Parasect appears a bunch of times to give medicine to help others using it's plants. But, what if Parasect decided to get some poisonus plant and poison everyone? It could grow plants that are poisonus like, Poison Ivy or even plants that give weed? Don't ever wonder about Parasect's plants kids... Just Don't. "PARASECT is known to infest large trees en masse and drain nutrients from the lower trunk and roots. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once."(Pokemon Sapphire). If it can drain nutrients from a tree, I'm pretty sure it can drain nutrients from a human. '9.Honedge' Honedge probably looks like a cool sword to you right? Have you ever wondered anything about it though? Like: How it's living if it's a sword? I'll tell you what, it's not living. Well, it kinda is. Wanna know how? "Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force."(Pokemon X). Drinks their life force... That sounds creepy... "If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person’s arm and drains that person’s life energy completely."(Pokemon Y). Good Job Pokemon Franchise! This is a VERY KID-FRIENDLY POKEDEX EXPLANATION! '10.Dusclops' '"'DUSCLOPS’s body is completely hollow - there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This POKéMON will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out."(Pokemon Ruby). If a human was sucked into a Dusclops... Good Luck getting out... "DUSCLOPS absorbs anything, however large the object may be. This POKéMON hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do DUSCLOPS’s bidding." 'Do it's bidding'. That is just not good.... Not Good.... Category:Blog posts